


[Podfic] Lost In Japan

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season 3 Japan Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: It’s sort of a surprise when Steven comes up to his desk one day with three plane tickets and a look on his face like he’s delivering the best Christmas present of all time. Andrew stares at the tickets and then up at him.“Japan?” Andrew asks. Steven beams, tongue sticking out slightly between his teeth.“Japan,” he affirms.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Lost In Japan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost In Japan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952728) by [winnix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnix/pseuds/winnix). 



> The usual disclaimer: if you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Lost%20in%20Japan.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Lost In Japan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952728)

 **Author:** [winnix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnix/pseuds/winnix)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 28 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Lost%20in%20Japan.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Lost%20in%20Japan.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
